Conventionally, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a technology that relates to an image reading device and an image forming device that allow a user to conveniently input an image processing condition.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-97228.
However, in the processing device disclosed in the above Patent Document 1, obtained first image data is uniformly subjected to image processing with respect to an entire original document. Therefore, when a user marks an area of a part of the original document and wants different image adjustment for the marking area, the user's desired image adjustment that is different for the marking area from areas other than the marking area cannot be performed.